Artisans who are making or using a computer unit (e.g., a PC, or personal computer) realize there are difficulties in conveniently securing power for associated external auxiliary units, such as peripheral devices associated with a PC. One feature of this disclosure is to teach doing this by coupling internal (PC) power to such units, preferably doing so using a simple "Power Panel", e.g., using means already found in the typical Personal Computer. This Power Panel can supply low voltage D.C. power to PC peripheral devices without need for the usual power cord (or wall plugs with built-in transformers).
By this teaching, workers will realize, a single cord can supply AC power to the PC, while the PC then powers some (low power, external units) of its peripherals. And, in such cases a single power switch can be used to activate all these together (i.e., the internal power supply of the PC itself can be used to furnish low, DC Power to external equipment, such as a modem, etc.).
As a result, a PC user will need fewer AC power outlets or associated plugs, transformers, etc. This Power Panel will especially simplify power requirements for "international usegg", where the available line voltages are different, and/or where the needed AC power plugs/outlets/sockets (styles) are different. This Power Panel can, for instance, provide power for various external peripheral devices having differing voltage needs; e. g., +12 volts DC for a speaker phone, 9-12 VDC for a modem.
In a preferred embodiment this "Power Panel" can consist of a standard "auxiliary slot filler (ASF) panel" for a PC, with several male coaxial power connectors attached thereto (for this example three connectors are shown, see attached FIGS. 3, 4) plus standard connector lines. The power for these connectors comes from the PC's "switching power supply" via a spare "drive power connector". This is achieved using a matching male power connector and having the appropriate pins wired through this "ASF panel".
Preferably, these connections are made via protecting fuses and EMI filter means (to minimize the transmission of EMI, Electromagnetic Interference). The fuses will protect both the power supply and the peripheral device from an overcurrent condition.
The output of such EMI filters can then (each) be wired to a respective coaxial power connector. The EMI filters can be as simple as a hollow ferrite bead or toroid, or as complex and sophisticated as an LC filter.
And, where the PC motherboard supports +3.3 volts, then it (the motherboard) can be routed to this Power Panel via the proper connector combination (e.g., for external peripheral unit needing 3-4 VDC).
Thus, it is a general object here to teach how to provide/use such a "Power Panel" to supply low-moderate DC power to external equipment from a computer unit. A more particular object is to do this using an "auxiliary filler panel". Another object is to do so in a PC, and by way of more simply, conveniently providing various power levels to external equipment.
A more general object hereof is to address at least some of the foregoing problems and to provide at least some of the mentioned, and other, advantages.